The invention relates to distributing chute conveyors for receptacles for transferring and devices for storing loose varied fragile pharmaceutical or chemical products, essentially for the chemical, pharmaceutical and food industries.
Loose products and items should essentially be understood as meaning fragile products of pulverulent or agglomerated compacted granular structure, particularly items such as tablets of any shape, gelatine capsules, capsules, spansules, pellets, but also products in the form of crystals (such as sorbitol, crystallized into needles), etc.